The Mark of the wolf
by Rhi Rhi AKA DamienGurl666
Summary: It is the Haunting season once again in the town of South Park... Which a suspected werewolf had moved into town and mayhem follows his wake that had prompted Cartman and Butters to warns the town about the savage beast which no one don't believes them at all until the creature had starts killing some of the townsfolk off by one by one that Kenny had been infected by it.
1. A Warning fells on deaf's ears

Warning: This South Park Fan fiction story has very foul language, violence, implied sexual situations and terms and a great mass mockery that the show is widely known for over the years. That I don't own or created South Park by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central because I write my own stories between season breaks .It is intended for mature reading if you find it too vulgar to read that you have the choice to do not read it at all or do not a give a crap at all which I hope that you will be enjoy it and laugh your ass off.

**The Mark of the wolf**

**Chapter 1: A Warning fells on deaf's ears**

One late September day which it was early evening after school got out for the rest of the night which there is a chill in the air which it means fall and winter is coming that the leaves is starting to fall from their branches in vast colors that is means the haunting season is about to begins in the area. Outside of the Cartman's home which Liane was trying her best to get her lazy and pain in the ass young son to help out with raking the leaves and putting Halloween decorations up when all sudden a large moving truck pulls in at the house next them where a scrubby yet handsome older man had jumps out from the truck's cab with black colored long beard and long hair like a biker guy which along with usual black colored clothes, plus he was wearing an eye patch on his left eye as he had unhook his old-fashioned muscle car from the trailer and rolls it into the garage .

"Oh, mem that we have to listen to this fag all night long with his loud car and motorcycle now on?!" Cartman asks in a low whisper which he looks rather annoyed as he looks up at his own mother who was waving her left hand up by her face which she was overcome with attraction from him, and that is when his friends came walking up with rakes and yard bags to him which they are going around the neighborhood to make some extra money for themselves at that moment.

"Ummm…What is that you were saying a few minutes ago sweetie?!" Liane said when she came to her senses when her son's comment had snapped her out of her daydream which he was rolling his eyes at his own mother with great disgust right now.

"Hey, fat ass…. Do you want to help us out with raking the leaves in the neighbors for extra money?!" Kyle asks while standing next to Stan and Kenny who were standing there with their rakes in their hands and lawn waste bags under their arms as they looks at him for a second.

"Mem, can I'm go with the guys which you are over there drooling over the new neighbor right now?!" Cartman asks as he looks up at his own daydreaming mother who was standing there very quietly.

"Why sure, hun that you can go with your little friends for the rest of day?!" Liane said which her son was walking off with his rake and friends at that moment.

"Well, I see Cartman's mom is being a slut again which she is about to hit it off with the new guy right now?!" Kenny mumbles loudly which he was laughing too because his little dirty mind is at work right now.

"Oh, shut up, Kinny!" Cartman hollers his annoyed opinion out as he openly glares in a murderous way at Kenny which that is when the others had join in with Kenny, and that is when Cartman's mom had decided to go into the home and makes a pie for him before she makes her move on him.

"Whoa….Dude that Kenny is right, Cartman which your mother had went inside your house for something right now?!" Stan said as he looks over his shoulder while Kenny was mumbling back at Cartman in an angry way.

"Oh, whatever you guys?!" Cartman said while he was continues to walk away from the scene which he was ignoring his mother's lustful ways once again at least it is not Clyde's dad this time.

"Dude….What the fuck is wrong with him?!" Kyle asks when all sudden they all noticed the new neighbor had brought chain cuffs and vest that holds someone in restraint for something out from his trailer which it was painted in sliver paint and steel enforced doors.

"Hey you guys, do you see this shit right now?" Stan said in a very confused tone that is when the guy had closed the garage door which no one can see inside the garage at that moment.

"Oh, Cartman that look like that you had a very weird neighbor living next door to you now?!" Kyle said which that is when they see the full moon started to rise up in the eastern skies as the boys had walks back in Cartman's house which the boys are going to stays over for the night.

Meanwhile at the same time cut to Farmer Denkins' farm which it was a very foggy night that something is out in the field and attacking his cattle right now that actually had brought him out once again which he has his loaded gun at his side and a lantern to investigate the noises that was coming from the fields.

"Okay, you son of bitch which I'd loaded shotgun with me." Denkins said as he walks toward the fields which something big and dark like a supersized wolf went running into the woods which he had gotten a quick glimpse of it that had prompted him to call the police at that moment.

Meanwhile at the McDaniels' residence inside the dim lighted living room where both McDaniels and BarBrady were watching some classic or remake horror movies on Netflix and sharing a bucket of buttery popcorn for a date night for them both which BarBrady had a night off from police duty that the mayor had her feet resting on BarBrady's lap which he was rubbing her feet.

"What the hell is this which all of these remakes are ruining those old classic horror movies that we had grown up on, George?!" McDaniels said which she was wearing a green colored cardigan sweater, oversized white dress shirt and black sweat pants when all sudden his cell phone begins to ring at that moment when she had decided to switches the channel to watch The Strain. "Finally a good horror series to watch?!"

"Well, Pete is a very good writer with all of dark inspired stories, Mary?!" BarBrady said while he was continues to rubs her fingers.

"Actually he does comes up with good horror stories than most of these Hollywood screenwriters." McDaniels replied.

"Oh, damn it…Geez whiz that I'm not the only cop in this town anymore which we have a station full of them downtown?!" BarBrady said along with a heavy sigh as he pulls his phone out of his shirt to take a look at the screen which it says Carl Denkins on the lit up screen. "Meh…Its Denkins….So, what had killed his animals now which we are not animal control which we are the police, Mary?"

"Just answer the damned phone now, George?!" McDaniels snarls back at him to make him to answer the phone of his which the ringtone is annoying the shit of her as she glares at him.

"Hello? What had attacks your cattle now, Carl which I can't come out to investigate it, because I'm not on duty right now which we have other officers down at the station." BarBrady spoke into the phone while McDaniels was sitting close to him.

XXXX

Across the neighborhood cut back to Cartman's house down in the basement which all the boys from their class were there for a slumber party sleeping the night away while Liane has company upstairs in her bedroom which it was Clyde's dad right now that is when a shadow ran across the basement's windows which it had awoken Cartman up from his sleep.

"You guys there something is outside right now?!" Cartman said after he had woke up due from the shadow that came across his heavy plump face which he was shaking with fear.

"Oh, shut up, Cartman which we aren't listening to your bullshit tonight?!" Kyle mumbles heavily while in his deep slumber which Cartman had sat up from his spot on the patted fad where he was laying on.

"Seriousiah, Kahl that I'm not fucking kidding right now?!" Cartman shot back with such fury which his yelling had awoken the others in the room at that moment when all sudden they all heard a vicious howling outside at that moment.

"Fellas, what was that?!" Butters said while he was wringing his hands in a nervously way when he had heard the howling outside.

"Dude…. Let me guess that a pack of coyotes had made into town which they are looking for food right now?!" Kyle said.

"Well, there is a full moon is out there tonight?!" Craig said as he shrugs his shoulders at them.

"Why thanks, Craig for clearing the air on a possible werewolf in our town?!" Cartman replied which he was standing there with his arms folded right now.

"Oh, hamburgers….A werewolf!" Butters said while he was hiding behind Cartman at that moment.

"Oh, Jesus Christ, here we go again?!" Dovakhiin whispered under his breath.

The following morning at Denkins' farms where BarBrady had taken the report from Denkins before his shift could begin which he was on his way to the station when he had stopped there for the report. That both BarBrady and Denkins were out on the passage to find a brutal mauled cow.

"BarBrady, this is getting very annoying to lose cattle to a weird creature or someone that I'm really needs those cattle to survive the long harsh winter around here when something weird is in the air?!" Denkins said while BarBrady was taking record of the report on the clipboard which that is when a couple of South Park Officers had arrived on the scene for evidence collecting for the case.

"Well, sir where is the cow's body at?!" Officer Brown asked which he was holding a sliver suit case along with Peterson and Foley.

"Come over there, fellas?!" BarBrady said which he had points his pencil toward the spot of the grisly scene. "Well, you all know that Halloween is not far away at all?!"

Meanwhile cut to South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office which Mayor McDaniels was sitting at her desk doing some paperwork and planning the community wide Halloween party at the community center once again with a costume party that is when Johnson came walking in there which he can smell apple cinnamon candle that was giving the smell off that was sitting on the candle warmer on the side table somewhere in her office.

"Hey, it smells like the apple pie that my grandma used to bake on the holidays season." Johnson said as he walks up to her desk which he was dropping a couple more document filled folders off for her to signed.

"It is the seasons' scents candle gift set that the grandchildren had gotten me for Mother's Day." McDaniels said while she was writing notes down and signing documents which she was wearing her rarely seen gold wired framed reading glasses. That is when they both heard a noise and yelling coming from the main hallway which it was both Butters and Cartman came running in there to alert the mayor about the latest supernatural occurrences that had arrived in town. "Oh, now what, do you kids have something else to do around here, instead of causing mayhem and pissing me off?!"

"Well, I see the mayor has sand in her vagina once again, Butters?!" Cartman said in a low tone voice which the mayor just sat there and giving him a clear dirty look.

"Kid, I'm get you two little bastards two minutes of my time which I've a lot of work to do today?!" McDaniels said which she doesn't look very amused at him right now.

"Mayor, we have a serious problem which we have a werewolf in our town as we speak?!" Cartman said which Mayor McDaniels just look up at her right-handed man who is trying his best not to laugh that she isn't buying his story at all which Cartman is a notorious liar in this town.

"Really, kid that your story is not making any sense to me at all?!" McDaniels said while she had sat back in her brown colored leather executive chair and gasped her hands together. "Johnson, escorts these annoying kids out of here now?!" That is when the partially balding head aide came around his boss' desk to get them out of there at that moment.

"Hey, you can't sweep this problem under the town like you did with the hippie jam fest, Mayor!" Cartman protested while Johnson was removing them from her office which his comment had struck a core in her which her eyes widened with great shock.

"Johnson, wait?!" McDaniels shouts out at the top of her lungs which the two boys came back in there at that moment.

"Finally, Butters?!" Cartman said which the mayor had come around her desk when he had returned to her office.

"Kid, I'm find out that you're lying to me which I'm give you hell that I'm promised you." McDaniels said which she was giving a dark glare at him. "Oh, never mind, Johnson, get him out of here now!" Which Johnson had escorts them both out of there once again. "For Mother of God that I'm can sense another crazy week coming?!"

"_To Be Continued"_

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, this is my 50th story in the South Park fandom and second Halloween story which I'm starting it early which I'm planning to make a very long story which it is a parody of Silver Bullet and the Howling and the title is a pun to The Lost Boys' famous quote . Now on to writing of Chapter 2 and thanks for the views and reviews, everyone which many more stories coming in the future. :)


	2. The Bite

**Chapter 2: The Bite**

Later on that same day which it was lunch hour, cut to the school inside the main hallway which it was filled with every students from all grades were milling around and talking to their friends who all had gathered around their lockers which they were busy with their daily gossip for the day and their plans for the night. That all the boys had gathered around Stan's locker which they all were discussing about the strange turns in events from the night before.

"Dude, what the fuck was that last night?!" Stan asked which his friends and Dovakhiin were standing around his open spaced locker which they're wondering what had ran across the yard last night.

"Well, it is something big and powerful?!" Clyde said while he stood next to Dovakhiin and Craig.

"Duh….No shit, Clyde?!" Cartman hisses in great annoyance as he looks at him with a dark glare had formed on his heavily plump face.

"Oh, shut up, Cartman that you are annoying little fat fuck as always?!" Kyle said which his voice was filled with great annoyance as he looks back at Cartman who has a bitter grin had formed on his face while he was looking back at Kyle for a second. That is when the Goth kids came scrolling by them at that moment.

"Hey, Henrietta, Pete, Michael and Firkle….We need your dark loving help, because your knowledge in the supernatural?" Stan asked which the small group of the Goth Kids had stopped in their tracks to see at them.

"So, what you do want anyway, Stan and you conformists?!" Pete replied while he was busy with flicking his long red/black colored dyed hair and holding his to go foam cup that was filled with dark coffee from Tweak Bros Coffee shop.

"Dude, we have a supernatural beast running around town right now which none of adults don't listen to us at all?! Cartman said which Pete and the other Goth Kids just stood there and stare at them in a blank stare.

"Pete, we need you to convince your aunt to something before something bad will happen in this town which it does?!" Kyle said.

"Well, Eric and I went to see the mayor earlier today which she thinks that we were making this whole thing up for some attention, or we're freckling insane, fellas?!" Butters added while he was wringing with his hands nervously.

"So. What the hell had happened you guys?!" Kenny mumbling out loud while he was standing next to Dovakhiin, who was standing there and playing with his phone.

"As usual that bitch McDaniels don't listen to our warning about the beast you guys?!" Cartman said while he was rolling his eyes when he was retelling his side at that moment.

"Why she listen to you fat ass in the first place, because you had done horrible things or lied about stuff in the past to her and the town?!" Kyle shot back to defend the mayor's decision when all sudden Pete had decides to step in to help them out to try to convince his aunt about the latest monster threat that is plaguing.

"Oh, shut up, Kahl which no one was talking to you in the first place you damned dirty Jew?!" Cartman had went off while openly glaring at his longtime rival.

"Fine….I'll go to see my aunt which Dovakhiin is going with me, because my aunt likes him so much?!" Pete said while he was busy with flicking his long fringe out of his eye which Dovakhiin just look straight forward in great shock to what he had just heard from his friends' mouths a few seconds earlier. "Which we have a half day of school today for parents- teachers conference later on today?!"

"She does?!" Dovakhiin said while he has his brow raised as he look at Pete for a quick second.

Meanwhile at the same time, cut to the lost forest outside where a hiker had come across a grisly scene of someone was mauled to death that they were in pieces which the person had alerted the police about the crime scene that Yates was the lead officer on the case which he was standing next to his aide like partner, Mitch Harris while BarBrady was back at the station doing his police chief duties and paperwork right now.

"Sarge, just like the attacks and mauling incidents across town from Denkins' cattle to the residents' house pets which it looks like a pattern starting to form." Harris said while he was writing on his notepad.

"Can we all get a break around here in this Goddamned cursed town which the few couple months had been chaotic from Nazi Zombies to whatever monster is stalking and killing our lovely populace now?!" Yates said in a great annoyance as he looks at his partner. "That I know that our lovely mayor will be on my ass about solving this case yet again?!"

"Well, sir….There was a full moon was out last night?!" Foley said while he was standing there with the camera taking crime scene photos which his comment had made him to raise a brow at him.

"What….A werewolf, you're got to be fucking kidding me, Foley?!" Yates quickly replied to his officer's non-so- believing comment while he was smoking his cigarette at that moment.

A half hour later…..Cut to South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office, where Mayor McDaniels was sitting at her desk busy milling through her paperwork which it is mostly amendments, laws and building permits along with budget approval forms that she was looking very bored to death while she was signing stuff when both Pete and Dovakhiin came walking into the room that she didn't notices them at all first.

"Umm… Excuse me, Mayor McDaniels, do you have a minute?!" Dovakhiin said which the mayor had stopped writing to look up at him which she was wearing a pair of gold wired framed reading glasses which she looks rather annoyed at him that she has much paperwork to do right now.

"Kid, I'm don't want to hear about your problems until you're 18 which I've a lot of paperwork needs to signed right now?!" McDaniels said when all sudden her nephew had stepped up to her desk which he had scared the hell out of her at that second. "Peter, what the hell are you doing here, young man, and why you two are out of school right now that I may ask?!"

"Aunt Mary, there is a half day which today is parents- teachers conference this afternoon. But we've a major crisis on our hands right now?!" Pete said in his soft tone voice which he flicking his long fringe out of his eyes as he looks at her and he had brought his phone out to shows her a picture of oversized wolf print with human traits had imprinted in the wet mud which her eyes widens with great concern. "This print was found on the trail on Stalk Pond's trail and by the school during lunch and the release bell today?!"

"What? Peter, were you talking to that troublemaking fat kid today?!" McDaniels states out loudly while she was thinking back to earlier this morning which she was standing by her desk and on the phone that she had pushed a button which someone's number on speed dial which she was waiting for someone to pick it up which no one was answering it at all. "Where the hell is anyone is at right now?!"

XXXX

That is when they all look up at the opened door which BarBrady was casually strolling in there with a stack of tan-colored folders that was filled with paperwork that they have a budget planning meeting for the latest police equipment for the current and up and coming public safety budget.

"Well, Peter and Dovakhiin that I'll loves to chat more about this topic which I've a meeting to attend right now?!" McDaniels said while she was pushing them both out of her office that she had closed the door behind them that she was smiling at him at that moment. "Finally, they're gone at last…..That I'm can't take those little brats for the rest of day which I'm know that they were put up to see me by that little bastard, George?!"

"Mary, how was your day so far which we are having an active crime scene in the woods that someone had been mauled to death right now?!" BarBrady said while they both were walking over to a medium-sized boardroom table which all sudden she has a very shocked filled face to what she had just heard at that moment.

"What? So, those damned kids were right?!" McDaniels said which she had decided to look for them when it came into her mind that BarBrady had followed her out to help her to find those kids.

At the same time…..Cut to the new neighbor's home, down in the basement which a large steel enforced cage where the eye patch wearing man was inside there which he was chained up and he was wearing blood soaked clothes that is when another man came in which he looks a lot like the chained man.

"Goddamnit….Henry, you had killed someone and a lot of animals last night which I'm hoping to start a new life in a new town but your bloodthirsty lunar curse is getting in the way again." Billy said when he was busy to check the cuffs and chains that they are tight already to hold which the moon will be the fullest tonight.

"Jack, you should had killed me back in our hometown before I'd turned into a bloodthirsty killer which another town will suffer my uncontrollable bloodlust yet again that you'd a chance to ended me and my bloodlust" Henry said which he was shaking very violently that he was trying to control his killing urge which his eye pupils were completely bloodshot as he looks up at him and his strength had increased which he had thrown a metal chair across town that he had bent it in half at that moment which he begins to growl that is when his brother had decides to locked him in there.

Later on that very same night which the Goth Kids had taken the boys and Dovakhiin to the public library toward the occult section to finds a book about werewolves which all of the boys were sitting at long antique boardroom table that they were looking through the books.

"Dude we'd faced about every supernatural beings from two different outbreaks of zombies, Mecha- Streisand, giant guinea pigs, vampires and etc.." Stan said while he was thinking about the past monsters attacks on the town in the past which Cartman was busy with filling his fat mouth with a bag of cheesy poofs at that moment.

"A person becomes infected from another lycan from a bite or a scratch of an infected which the surviving victim will go through a terrible yet very painful transformation until the next full moon that they'll becomes monsters themselves." Henrietta said while she was reading a passage from old yet tatter looking large and heavy book that was resting on the book holder which Kenny looks very bored that he was planning to heads for the night.

"Dude, so you're telling us that the person is totally fucked for the rest of their lives." Stan replied which the others' looks on great horror.

"Well, I'm going home for the night which I'm fucking tired right now?!" Kenny tiredly mumbles as he walks out of the building which the orange-colored full disk was up in the star filled background when all sudden he had heard noises coming from the darkened alleyway that he had decides to check it out which a large dark-colored arm had come out of the darkness which it had taken swipe at him which his left shoulder of his parka jacket was torn and bloodstained which it was made from claws that he had raced out of the alley in great pain to escape from the monster's clutches which he had made it home .

Somewhere across town in an empty business parking lot where a lone South Park Police squad car was sitting there parked behind the bushes which BarBrady was sitting inside the squad car which he was pulling a double shift and he has some company with him tonight… It is Mayor McDaniels who had joined him which she had wrapped herself with a gray wool blanket and reading a horror inspired or one of those dirty novels in an e-book form on her kindle right now.

"God, this safety belt enforcement is boring as hell, Mary?!" BarBrady said which he had sat back as he had struggled to keep awake?!"

"Oh, poor big baby, Georgie, why don't you get a cup of hot coffee then which we are parked next to the local Tom Barton's right now." McDaniels replied which she looks up at him which he has a very naughty smile had formed on his face. "No….Not here which I'm not risking for us to getting caught at all, George?!"

"_To Be Continued"_


	3. Infected

**Chapter 3: Infected **

Later on that very same night at the McCormick's home inside Kenny's bedroom, where Kenny was standing in front of broken mirror to examines his wound on his left shoulder where three deep gashes that was made from a claws of a very powerful animal which he was cleaning and dressing it with antibacterial cream and bandages before he heads out for the kitchen which he can hear his mother screaming at him because his dinner which it is frozen waffles again.

"Kenny, get in here now which your dinner is getting cold right now?!" Carol screams from the kitchen which Kenny rolls his eyes after he had wrapped the gauze with the dressing around his wounded shoulder and a clean parka jacket which he had hidden his old bloody and torn one in his toy box before he had walks out of his room at that moment.

"Kenny, you don't look at all?!" Karen asks when she looks up at her older middle brother who was sitting there which he wasn't hungry and does not look at all that is when he had decides to heads back to his room to go to bed instead which the lycan virus is begins to course out through his bloodstream which it was a painful condition to be in which it is like lava burning out through his immortal veins and body which it is starting to spread from the wound in the form of black colored veins. When he had decided to collapsed into his badly made bed to try sleep it off.

"Karen, where is your brother going to right now?!" Carol asks which both Kevin and Karen just looks at their own mother and shrugged their shoulders at her which they don't know why he had left the room.

The next following morning ….Cut to Park County Community Center where a public town meeting was going on that everyone was panicking right now which they're discussing about how to captures the beast and destroyed it which Mayor McDaniels had asked Jimbo and Ned in private which they'd agreed to help out before the meeting begins to hunt the beast down with the police before more people gets killed which both she and BarBrady gotten a call from Yates while they were heading for home from safety belt enforcement last night. On the stage where Mayor McDaniels along with her aides were sitting on one side of the podium, and BarBrady was sitting next to Yates, Harris and Dawson were seated on the other side which the mayor was walking up to the podium which everyone had quieted their chatter down which they all wants to get out of there.

"Alright, people who wonders why that the reason that I'd called this emergency town meeting for the latest events of mayhem and deaths that currently plaguing our town once again that I'm not want to find out that this latest creature of chaos is the latest creation of that crazy ass mad scientist quack, Alphonse Mephesto once again?!" McDaniels said as she stood behind the dark-colored wooded podium which the tone of her voice sounds is filled with annoyance and a hint of anger in it as she looks directly at Mephesto in a glaring way that everyone had quickly turned around to look at Mephesto was sitting there with his little monkey friend, Kevin was sitting next to him with a dark glances from everyone who is sitting in there.

"Why everyone is looking at me for which I'd been working on multi -assed creature, instead of creating a hybrid this time?!" Mephesto replied which he had very shocked look had formed on his face.

"Well, Mephesto, because your sick mad scientist like experiments had put all of our lives and town into mortal danger many times before?!" Skeeter said which he looks at him with a dark glare while Red was sitting next to him that is when everyone who was sitting in the room had begun to chat "Rabble…..Rabble…Rabble!" Out loud.

"Okay, everyone just settle down now?!" McDaniels said which she had raise her voice which it had rattled the microphone which the noise had filled the room like a loud hiss that everyone had covered their ears with their hands that is when the mayor has seen Mr. Garrison's hand in the air right now. "Garrison, if you're asking us about getting a rid of Mexicans again which it is a big NO ….That we have a bigger problem to deal right now?!"

"Rats!" Garrison said to himself which he had seated himself that everyone had just stare at him in a very funny way.

That is when everybody in the room had heard loud laughing that was coming from the main hallway of the center which they all turned around to look at the boys was sitting around with their tablets which they all were looking at the parody video of Nicki Minaj's Anaconda with farts.

Ha-Ha…This video is so- fucking funny as hell you guys?!" Cartman trying to said while he was laughing very hard which his heavy plump cheeks were beat red from his nonstop laughing fit which you can hear the fart sound coming from the speakers. "Hey, Kinny…..There are boobs and asses in this video?!" Kenny was dosing off while he was sitting there with his friends right now. "Kinny? What the hell, dude?!"

"I'd thought that we had killed that bitch along with Bieber and Lil Wayne during the stupid ass SWAG Fad you guys." Clyde said while he was thinking back to the SWAG fad had gripped their fingers around the town a few months ago.

"Oh, shit you guys that the grownups are looking at us very funny right now." Kyle whispered which he had looked up at the staring adults who were looking out of the room at them, and Kenny was sitting there which he doesn't look at all while the virus was coursing through his veins which he wanted to sleep and in private pain right now .

"Well, why we go outside to enjoy this fucking awesome parody then?!" Cartman said which all of them had got up from the benches to heads outside that is when they had the struggling within Kenny which they can see him in pain at that moment.

"Kenny, are you okay?!" Butters asked which he had noticed Kenny was wincing in great pain as he was walking out of the building that his eyes were completely bloodshot when he looked up at him which he was holding his tears back.

"None of your business, Butters?!" Kenny snarls back which he was mumbling very angry at him that he had walks away from his friends to hides his painful transformation right now.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with Kenny right now, Butters!" Stan said as he looks at Butters which all of them had decided to go out and check on Kenny at that moment. Which Kenny was sitting on one of the parking lot cement barrier which he was trying to itching his wound which was healing fast and hair is growing on the spot. "Kenny, what is wrong with you right now?!"

That is when Kenny had decides to unbuttoned his parka and threw his hood back to revealed his messy golden blond hair to show them the bandaged covered wound with blood strain.

"You guys that beast had attacked me last night which it had scratched me with one of its claws?!" Kenny said while looking helpless at his friends that tears had filled in his eyes. "It is a super-sized wolf you guys!?"

"What?" All of the boys said in unison as they saw the bandaged spot on his left shoulder?

"Guys, we need to find the lycan do it before the full moon to kill it and ends his bloodline before Kenny turns in a wolf himself?!" Pete said which he has flicks his long dyed fringe out of his eyes and he was with his morbid loving friends which Henrietta was standing there and holding a very old book on werewolves.

"Well, then that we are going to find this son of bitch werewolf who had cursed me with this latest curse which I'm going to send a sliver bullet up in their hairy ass?!" Kenny mumbles angry out loud as he walks away.

"What?" The boys all said in unison as they look at each other's very funny while Kenny walks away from them at that moment.

XXXX

Later on that very same day which it was late that night had fallen over the small semi- normal mountain town of South Park which most of the town has quiet down and empty out for the evening due from the fear and thought of a monster is walking around on the streets right now that the only people are out are emergency officials and the normal local drunks…Cut to South Park/Park County Police Station inside BarBrady's office which the slightly overweight police chief was sitting at his desk and doing his paperwork that he was struck to mind the station and supervises a few officers had stays behind to help the chief out while Yates and the rest of squad had been called out to another crime scene. That is when a dark-colored trench coat and fedora hat wearing person came walking in there which they'd closed the door behind them that he looks scared at the disguised person which they had pulls their hat and the handlebar mustache off to revealed it was Mayor McDaniels in disguise which he looks very relieved when he had seen her standing there that is when he had went to her that they both had hugged each other tightly.

"Hey, George….Where are most of our men and that Yates at right now?!" McDaniels asks which she had drew herself away from him and walks toward the office's window to take a look outside.

"Well, Mary that we had a call on another possible active crime scene on another farm that is on the outskirts of town right now?!" BarBrady replied in his loud yet annoying tone voice while he was thinking back at that moment.

"George that I'm don't know what to expect what will happen this Halloween which we always gets the weirdest shit on every Halloween that I'll care for a normal Halloween around here just like the other cities and towns have for once." McDaniels said while she was pacing back and forth in the middle of the room which she had stopped in her tracks to looks at him. "That I've been thinking about canceling Trick or treating hours yet again, if that beast isn't captured and destroyed which I'll only do the Monster Mash party down at the Community Center again."

"Mary, we will catch that thing which we had hired the two best hunters in South Park are out on the hunt right now." BarBrady said which he has walk up to her and puts his hand on her shoulder to comforts her as she stood there that she was looking very defeated but begins to smiles at him.

God, I'm don't know what to do without you and Johnson that I'm truly missed Ted all time which I'm misses his morning coffee chat and advice before the day started." McDaniels said while thinking back to her longtime aide that is when she had put her hands on his cheeks and takes his cap off from his head and places it on hers which she begins to smiles at him in a very flirty way. "Alright, People, move along, there's nothing to here?!" in a very fun mocking way which he just smiles back at her.

"Well, gosh….you're being frisky tonight, Mary?!" BarBrady said while he was wearing a naughty looking smile upon his heavy plump face.

Meanwhile at Stan's house which the boys were staying overnight for a slumber party that they were wide awake, due to hearing Sharon and Randy who were fooling around in the bedroom that they all hears them at the furnace vent which that is nothing that Dovakhiin had seen his parents did it while he was fighting against the underpants gnomes to regain his normal size again.

"Oh, Randy?!" Sharon's voice came from the vent which the boys just sat there which they are listening to the whole thing.

"Geez, Sharon that you had gotten me with the axe again." Randy replied in a great shock.

"Oh, sorry, Randy?!" Sharon said.

"Dude, what the hell?!" Cartman asks.

"They're still playing Minecraft?!" Stan said while he was nosebridgepinching himself right now.

"Geez, they'd ruined Minecraft for us all after we had taken their informative Murder Porn away from them." Clyde added.

"Poor Kenny that we needs to do something before he could turn on us again." Butters said while he was nervously wringing his hands together which Kenny was sleeping.

"That we needs to do something before the next full moon which it is on Halloween night you guys?!" Kyle said.

"That we needs to reformed as the united army of Zaron to save Princess Kenny from becoming a cursed bloodthirsty creature which we needs your help again, King Dovakhiin?!" Cartman said which everyone just turns to look at Dovakhiin.

"Oh, crap, here we go again." Dovakhiin said while he had sigh very heavy which he had agreed to help out. "I'll help out with the cause."

Meanwhile back at the police station inside BarBrady's office which both Mayor McDaniels and Officer BarBrady were laying on the floor together behind his desk that they looks very haggard and their clothes were disheveled.

"Wow... I'm loves a man in a uniform?!" McDaniels said while she was smoking her cigarette and has a very pleased look on her face right now.

"Yeah, I'm know, Mary!" BarBrady added which his face was covered with red lipstick when all sudden his radio had crackles to life at that moment which it was Yates." Hello?"

_"BarBrady, we needs you to call the mayor to an emergency meeting that someone or something had slaughtered a family and its livestock." _Yates replied over the radio while the mayor had looked very shocked at the conversation which she was listening to.

"Yeah, I'll tell her." BarBrady said which he looks at her that he knows that she is not happy at all

"My god that our day has just gotten much worse." McDaniels added which she looks very concerned at him which both of them had gotten up from the floor and made themselves looks more presentable when Yates returns to the station.

"To Be Continued"


	4. A Dark Secret

**Chapter 4: A Dark Secret **

The next Following morning, cut to South Park Elem. School in the main hallway which everyone was standing around by their lockers and chatting with their friends before the class bell rings for the start of the school day when all sudden Kenny who was looking very gray in the face and started to have a nose bleed from the active virus that is running through his veins right now which his friends had noticed the nosebleed that he was having at that moment.

"Hey, Kenny, you're fucking bleeding from your nose right now?!" Stan said which Kenny had uses his hand to wipe under his nose that is when he had seen the smeared blood on his left hand which he had started to panic and ran into the boys' bathroom that he had almost knocked Wendy, Bebe, Annie, Red and Red to the wall which they just look at the boys were standing there so still and quietly.

"Stan, what the hell is wrong with Kenny right now?!" Wendy scolded him which she has her palms resting against her hips as she openly glares at him while Kyle, Cartman, Butters, Clyde, Token, Tweek, Craig, Timmy, Jimmy and Dovakhiin had gone into the bathroom.

"Geez, Wendy that Kenny had been sick these last few days." Stan said while he was looking back at his girlfriend which he was lying about Kenny's dreadful transformation.

"Why the hell that he didn't stays home at all in the first place which a virus is going around that attacks our lungs right now, Stan?!" Wendy replied which she looks very annoyed at her longtime boyfriend before she had walk away with her friends.

Meanwhile inside the bathroom which the other boys were trying to get Kenny to come out of one of the enclosed stalls that Kenny can feel his incisors teeth getting longer and curving like a wolf while the other boys were trying to open the stall door up to get Kenny out of there which Kenny had also was growing long nails that blood had begun to ooze from his nails beds, and spurting hair in his covered ears.

"Kinny, we are going to be fucking late to class which the bell is about to ring?!" Cartman said while he was pounding on the metal doors.

"No, I'm not coming out at all you guys which I'm going back home when the bell rings?!" Kenny loudly mumbles while he was sitting on the toilet which he was cradling his pounding head in his arms.

"Oh, come on, Kenny, what the hell are you bitching about right now?!" Stan said that is when Kenny had decides to comes out of the stalls to reveals his failing condition to his friends which all of them looks very shocked at him.

"See you guys that I'm turning into a wolf right now?!" Kenny mumbles with great annoyance which all sudden he'd felt so dizzy when all sudden he had changes back to normal.

"You guys, we needs to find this son of bitch and killed him, before Kenny can changes into a full lycan?!" Dovakhiin said.

Cut to the new neighbor's house where Henry was struggling to get out of his cage which he had taken a small amount of wolvesbayne to control his transformation, that is when he had come across his blood-covered and tatter clothed a few seconds older twin brother, Jack came in after killing many animals and town residents for a week straight.

"Jack, what the fuck you did that you're giving yourself to the curse and the bloodlust that I'm should have killed us both?!" Henry said which he was very weak from the wolvesbayne that was coursing through his veins right now.

"Well, Henry that I'm not a little bitch like you when you see a small amount of blood or smells it?!" Jack said while he had licks the blood off from his lips as he had stared his brother down with his amber-colored eyes at that moment.

"You fucking monster." Henry replied which he had look up at his much stronger brother which his eyes was gleaming green and struggles to gets free but it don't happened because the wolvesbayne.

Back at South Park Elem. School inside Mr. Garrison's Class which Mr. Garrison was standing by the chalkboard that he was writing some math problems on the board which Kenny was sitting at his desk and quietly dosing off from the effects of the virus running rampart within him right now.

"Kenny McCormick, are you sleeping in class right now?" Mr. Garrison said while he was standing there looking very pissed and holding a piece of white colored chalk in his left hand.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Garrison, but I'm not feeling good at all right now." Kenny mumbles out loud which his face was a sickly gray colored as he looks at him.

"Yeah, right, Kenny…..Go to the school counselor's office now?!" Garrison yelled at the top of his lungs and points at the door while Kenny was struggling to get out of the door at that moment.

"Uh, Mr. Garrison, Kenny is really sick right now." Kyle said which he was defending the ill Kenny who was struggling to walk out of the door which he was about to pass out from the unbearable pain had grown within him.

"Yeah…Yeah… Yeah right, Kyle that I'd know your boys very well and all the tricks you had pulled to get out of classes all these years which I'm not falling for it at all, so, quits screwing around with me." Garrison said with an unconcerned tone voice as he turned back to his spot on the chalkboard

"Boy, you guys that I'm sees Mr. Garrison have sand in his vagina today?!" Cartman whispered to his friends who was sitting at their desks looking very helpless for their very ill friend which Mr. Garrison had quickly turned around to get them a clear dark glare right now.

"Ha-Ha, very funny, boys, how about you wants a detention instead, if you don't knock it off right now!" Garrison shouts at the top of his lungs while he was rubbing his temples which everyone looks very shocked at him.

Back in the boys' bathroom inside one of the stalls where Kenny had curved up like a ball by the toilet which he was in great pain that his head was pounding really badly like a beating drums.

"Kenny, come out of the stall now, young man?!" Mr. Mackey said while he was pounding on the stall doors right now.

XXXX

Across town at the same time, cut to Jimbo's Guns which both BarBrady and Yates were there discussing the plan to capture and killed the beast which the mayor had been on their asses about destroying the monster for a week that both Jimbo and Ned were packing their hunting gear right now.

"Listen, we needs your help which our lovely mayor is on our asses to kill this thing right now that we are asking you both for help, because you're the town's best hunters." Yates said while he was pacing back and forth which he has his cigarette was struck between his lips which BarBrady was standing around that he was silent out through the whole plea.

"Oh, Mayor McDaniels is in one of her infamous moods right now, Lou." Jimbo said as he grabs his hunter rifle from the back room at that moment.

"Yes, she is so moody and biting people's heads off again right now." Yates replied while BarBrady was looking at his smart phone and busy with texting right now. "Right, BarBrady?" Sir, what is it?"

"Well, I'm better go now which I've a meeting to attend right now, so, goodbye." BarBrady said which he was walking out of the door.

"What is wrong with him right now?" Ned asks while he was busy with the camp supplies that he was packing into duff bags at that moment.

"Let me take a guess that the mayor had texted and ripped him a brand new ass for our slow progress on the case to solve it and find the beast which Halloween is coming up very soon." Yates said while he was smoking and rolling his eyes with great disgust.

Later on which it was early evening at South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office which Mayor McDaniels was sitting at her desk reading the local paper which on the front page was a story on the monster who is running loose in town and stalking the townsfolk right now and Johnson was standing next to her while they waits for BarBrady to arrive at any moment, and Pete was there with her that he was looking through a werewolf lore book on how to spot a lycan.

"Aunt Mary, I've found something that you needs to check out now?!" Pete said while he was flipping his long dyed fringe out of his eyes which the mayor and Johnson just looks at him very funny that she did came to his side to take a look then .

"Well, then show me it now, Peter?!" McDaniels said which she had seated herself next to him which he had shown a drawing of palm of someone's hand that has an inverted pentagram. "My God, we are so screwed that I'm hopes that Jimbo and Ned have silver bullets on them?! As she look through the tattered and ancient heavy book that came from the library that she looks very terrified for once.

"See, Aunt Mary…..This is what we had told you all week-long about what kind of beast is stalking the townsfolk right now, you can use Wolvesbayne to stop a werewolf from transforming. " Pete replied which he looks a little annoyed at her that is when they'd noticed someone was standing there that the mayor looked pissed at the someone who she knows, her younger sister, Candice McDaniels which a feud had peaked at all high after she had insulted her older sister's career choice and the town that she governs as its mayor.

"What the hell you're doing here that I may ask, Candice?" McDaniels said which she looks very disgusted at her own younger sister who had dared to insult her career choice and the town that she governs during the last time when she was here which the mayor isn't in the mood to deal with her shit at all. "If you're here to piss me off which I'm already pissed with something right now which I've stuff to do, where the hell is BarBrady at?!" that is when she came around her table which Johnson and Pete had followed her has well, Candice had blocked her from exiting the room.

"Geez, Mary Kay that you sounds very intense right now?!" Candice replied which she has a bitter smile had formed on her lips that maddens the mayor much more as she had pushes out of her way to get out of her office after she had left the room which Candice had look at her left palm which it was five points on there which she is hiding a very dark secret from her older sister, out of the mayoral office corridor that is when Mayor McDaniels had come across BarBrady who was coming toward her and her aides right now.

"Uh, Mary, what is wrong, why we are leaving your office right now which you'd texted that you wanted to see me about something?!" BarBrady asks which he looks very confused at her when she had grabs him by his shirt collar.

"Well, George, there's something came up at this moment which we've to go to your office now?!" McDaniels demanded when they'd gotten on the elevator at that moment.

"Mary, there is something is bugging you right now which I'm can tell in your face?!" BarBrady asks which Mayor McDaniels wasn't in the mood to say anything about her sister being town right now.

"Well, Uncle George, its Aunt Candy is in town right now?!" Pete said which BarBrady's brows had raise up with concern.

"Well, I'm better go home for the night which I've an enough of craziness for one day?!" McDaniels said which she looks very rundown that she wants to crawls into bed for the rest of the night.

"I'll drives you and Pete home which we can talk about it during the drive home." BarBrady replied which his proper gentleman had kicked in.

"Whatever, I'm tired?!" McDaniels added as she looks at him." And I'd been wondering why a funeral home in Saginaw, Michigan has a drive-thru for?!"

"Don't ask me, mayor?" Johnson replied which he was laughing right now.

"Let me ask, Dovakhiin about it which he is from Saginaw." Pete said while he was texting on his phone right now. "Well, Aunt Mary that he had say that town is filled with many sickos."

"Okay then that I've thought that we're the fuck ups?' McDaniels said in a very shocked tone voice.

"_To Be Continued"_

_Author's note: The funeral home with a drive thru is from my town which it had been making its rounds on the national news circuit. _


	5. Fear Arise

**Chapter 5: Fear Arise**

Halloween is a few weeks away which everyone is on edge right now, due from the increasing attacks and deaths on the locals and the animals that the local police are hardly doing anything to stop it even through Mayor McDaniels and Officer BarBrady had been on their asses to find this creature who is currently causing so much chaos in their community right now. Cut to the police station which today it was quite busy where some of the townsfolk that includes Randy, Sharon, Sheila, Gerald and the other parents had gathered around Yates' desk who doesn't looks very pleased right now.

"Rabble…Rabble….Rabble?!" Every townsfolk were shouting at the top at their lungs which this whole spectate had made him rolls him with great disgust at the fume showing townsfolk's faces at that moment.

"Ummm….Alright, everyone. Let's all calm down which we are hunting this bloodthirsty beast down right now." Yates said while he remained at his desk. "But, wait a minute, why you folks are here not bothering the mayor about this matter instead that I may ask?"

"Well, her highness isn't in her office right now, Yates?!" Skeeter replied which he had raises one of his fists in the air and begins to shake it which everyone had begun to chant rabble over and over again. When all sudden BarBrady came walking in with a large cup of hot coffee which everyone was giving him all dark glares at that moment.

"Why everybody is looking at me so funny right now?" BarBrady said which he looks at the glaring crowd in a very concerned stare.

"Well, BarBrady you needs to pressures your officers more on capturing this monster before any of our children gets hurt , or killed which we don't want this beast running around on Halloween night?!" Sheila said, as she had stepped forward which both BarBrady and Yates were rolling their eyes at her even through you can't see behind BarBrady's officious dark shaded police issued sunglasses that Yates can't stand her at all along with Mayor McDaniels, but the mayor is the one who signs his paychecks every two weeks .

"Mrs. Broflovski, we have the two best hunters of South Park out in the woods, and hunting this creature down right now." BarBrady quickly replied while he was standing next to his daywalker second in command who was seated at his desk and holding his metal travel mug in his left hand that he had gotten from home which he had left home before Mayor McDaniels got up and it was predawn when he had left there to start his patrol and his chief's duties for the day.

"So, what kind of bitch bug had bitten you today, Mrs. Broflovski?!" Yates added which it was low mumble under his breath but Sheila had heard his little diss that came from the daywalker second in command.

"Wh-Wha-What?" Sheila screams out loud in great anguish as she openly glares at Yates which her husband had puts his hands on her shoulders to hold her back. "That I'm going to see and tell the mayor about your insensitive comment, Yates?!" Which she points her finger and once again glares at him likes a madwoman.

Meanwhile cut to South Park City Hall inside the main hallway at the same time which Mayor McDaniels came walking through the doorway of the sitting area and the secretary desk where an older woman with white and sliver colored hair in a bun and wearing a charcoal gray colored sweater along white blouse and a long black colored skirt sitting there typing away on her computer which she was putting her boss paperwork together right now.

"Umm… Excuse me, madam mayor, here are the latest permits and order permits for you which most of the parents were here and rabbling about something again?!" Mrs. Cunningham said while the mayor was standing before her which she had looks up from the paperwork that she was mulling through.

"What? Jesus Christ, what are they rabbling about now?!" McDaniels said which she looks stunned yet annoyed too as she looks at her personal secretary while she was holding on her big black colored leather purse with her left arm right now which that is when both Johnson and Freddie came walking into there. "Well, gentlemen that we are about to get hit with another shit storm which everyone is once rabbling about something again?!"

"About what, mayor?" Johnson asked which he looks very concerned at his boss who was rubbing her temples with both of her hands that she was feeling a migraine was coming on, due from the building stress right now.

"I'm know what it is all about, what they're bitching about that damned monster right now, Johnson." McDaniels replied which she was rolling her eyes with great disgust as she looks at her own right-handed man, before she heads into her own office with the day's paperwork and agenda on her mind along with the growing anxiety on this monster threat right now. While inside her office when she was at her desk which all sudden her office phone begins to ring on the screen which it says George BarBrady on the lit up screen. "Meh…. It is George…..What is it now, BarBrady?" That she had quickly answered the phone which she was listening to him which her eyes had widens with great shock when she had heard him saying something that made her cringed with shock and fear as she looks at Johnson, because she can hears the rabble chant from the angry townsfolk that she is planning to go down to the police station to take control of the situation before it gets out of hand just like the Nazi zombie outbreak that had happened six months ago that is still fresh in her mind. "Johnson, we needs to heads down to the police station to calm everyone down, because Sheila Broflovski is causing another outrage protest right now."

XXXX

Meanwhile at the same time, cut to the bus stop where the boys were there along with Butters and Dovakhiin were there waiting for the bus to come, and Kenny was feeling a lot better now that the boys were talking about their planned costumes right now.

"You guys that I'm wanted us to be the Ghostbusters, but stupid ass Craig and those guys had taken our wonderful idea from us." Cartman detested as he had pounded his fist into his palm.

"Dude, why don't we being The Mutant Teenaged Turtles instead?" Kyle added which Cartman glares at him.

"Really, Kahl, that The Mutant Teenaged Turtles looks very gay to me when we had seen at the theater over the summer." Cartman snarled back.

"Dude, I'm only like it, because I'm can get to stare at Megan Fox's big tits on the big screen for the whole time?!" Kenny said while he was blushing maddenly at them.

"That I'm see that Kinny is feeling a lot better you guys right now." Cartman whispers to the other guys who were standing there and staring at him very funny right now.

"Kenny, what you're okay right now?" Stan asked which Kenny had stopped showing his dancing moves to look at them.

"I'm fine now, you guys." Kenny joyously mumbles which he had crackles a smile on his lips which you can't see at all.

"Hey….I've an idea how about we should go as Universal studios' classic monsters." Dovakhiin asks as he had pitched his idea when it had come to his mind at that moment.

"Yeah, that is a good idea, Dovakhiin which you can being Professor Van Helsing, because you had kicked a lot of monster's asses while you're living in this town for the last six months." Kyle replied.

"So, fellas…..Who is Prof. Van Helsing?" Butters said which he looks very confused at his friends who were looking very dumbfounded at him.

"Oh- uh, my Gawd, Butters…..You don't know who Van Helsing is, did you ever fucking watch Dracula for once." Cartman said which he has raise his hands up in the air that his fingers had curled into claws.

"Well, fellas that I'm haven't seen any of Dracula movies, because I'm scared of horror movies, but I'd seen the Twilight movies." Butters replied which he was wringing his hands together nervously.

"What? You got to be fucking kidding me right now, Butters?!" Stan said which he looks at Kyle very funny that he'd shrugged his shoulders at him.

'Well, Butters that I'd just lost my respect for you, because you likes Twilight that boring emo shit that the girls loves?!" Cartman added which Stan was thinking in his own mind right now, because he'd taken Wendy to those boring movies that he had wished he didn't.

"But Dovakhiin does makes a very good Van Helsing, because he had kicked a lot of monsters' asses during the last six months when he had moved to our town you guys." Stan said.

Later on that very same day after the nasty showdown at the police station with Sheila Broflovski and her group of parents, cut back at City Hall inside the mayor's office which McDaniels, BarBrady and her aides were sitting at a medium-sized boardroom table having lunch from City Wok that they're casually talking which the mayor had shut her cell down, due from the unstopped calls from her sister which she is continues to ignores her right now.

"That I'm hopes that nothing important calls come on my cell for the rest of the day?!" McDaniels said while she was turning her phone off.

"Mary, who are you avoiding right now?" BarBrady asks which she just looks at him that she doesn't looked very pleased at all before she could answered when all sudden Officer McDaniels came walking in with some big news to shares with his parents right now. "Well, Alex, it is nice to join us for lunch?!"

"Mom and dad that I'm here to bring some good news." Alex said while he was standing next to them.

"Let me take a guess that Jimbo and Ned had finally captured that monster, or Yates had finally admitted he is a complete idiot." McDaniels said which both Johnson and Freddie who were trying their best to not to laugh from the latter part of the mayor's sarcastic comment.

"Nooo, not that…. Claudia and I are expecting our second child right now." Alex said which the mayor had starts to tears up when she has heard the news that she had begun to hugs him very tightly at that moment. "Oh, boy….Here she goes with the tears again."

"My little baby boy is growing up on me too fast, but you made my day a little better with the good news that is all?!" McDaniels said while she was wiping her tears off from her youthful looking face that her black eyeliner was running down too. "But we needs to get a rid of that damn monster, before Halloween which Pete had said the monster could be a fucking werewolf which we have to destroy it before the next full moon which it falls on Halloween that puts our townsfolk at risk."

"Why gosh…..Mary, do we knows who this suspected werewolf is?" BarBrady said which he looks very concerned as he looks at her for a quick second.

"George, we need to go through many police reports of dead animals and suspicious activity that had jumped up in the area to pinpoint the bastard is staying at." McDaniels said while quietly pacing back and forth in the middle of the office.

"So, what you're going to do with Aunt Candice that I'd run into her at Tweak Bros. Coffee shop earlier. Mom?!" Alex added which he had seated himself at the table.

"That is because that I'm not talking, or not paying any attention to her at all which she can get over it for your information, young man?!" McDaniels said along with a heavy sigh before she turns to looks at him.

"Meow!" Alex replied under his breath.

"I'll call Yates about this right now, Mary." BarBrady said while he was putting his cell out of his pocket that he was dialing the number to the office right now.

"_To Be Continued"_

_Author's note: The reason that I'd changed the title because I'm didn't like the old one that much that doesn't fits the story plot much anymore, I'd referenced a lot of Movies monsters and the 30 yrs. anniv of the Ghostbusters for a costume idea along with that little Twilight diss. Alex's announcement of him and his wife are expecting their second child is a reference to Will and Kate's announcement. _


	6. Seeking Help

**Chapter 6: Seeking Help**

A few days later which it was early morning that the sun was beginning to rise from the behind the eastern mountains which Halloween is getting closer in the downtown area, cut to Ronny's Diner where seven South Park Police squad cars were sitting out in front of the diner inside the building. Where 10 cops were sitting around a large round table having breakfast before reporting for duty, or coming off their shift which they all were eating pancakes along with butter, maple syrup, eggs, ham, bacon and sausage right now. Which Officer McDaniels was among them that three of officers who are the same age of him are his childhood friends along with Foley, Peterson, Hopkins, Jenkins, Barkley and Nelson?

"At least we're not gluten-free anymore?!" Barkley said while he was wiping his gray colored mustache off with a napkin after finished his meal.

"Yeah?!" All of the cops replied in unison.

"God that was horrible which we can't get doughnuts at all after the sarge and the chief had banned them from the station during the crisis." Foley said which them all looks down at their food.

"Flying dicks and bonfires on the middle of the streets which the town had to resurface those streets again that the panicky townsfolk had burned their food on was very dreadful to watch." Peterson added which he was fixing his cap up which some of them had dared each other's by drinking the whole bottle of maple syrup.

"Hey, how about the syrup challenge you guys?!" Officer McDaniels said when he was looking his cell for any messages.

"Instead of doing that ice bucket challenge that we are doing the syrup chugging Challenge?!" Officer Robbins said which he had putted a 20 dollar bill on the table.

"Ready?" Officer Thomas said which he had grabbed a hold of a bottle of Aunt Jemima syrup to dares Foley into the challenge which they're about to begins to challenge when all sudden their cell phones, and their walkie talkies begins to crackles to life at that moment.

"_All units…All units…All units, we have a code 9 on Stark's Pond Trail." _ The female dispatcher said over the radio.

"Uh, crap…. Can our week gets much worse than it is?!" Barkley said while he was getting up from his seat which the others were leaving too where a gentleman had come out from the grill. "Sorry, Ronny that we can't pay our bills which we had code 9 right now."

"That's okay, officers which your duty to protects us comes first is very important which it is on the house." The older partially balding man whose was wearing a white t-shirt, dads' jeans and stained white apron and chef hat replied.

"_All units, where the hell are you right now?!" _ Yates replied in a cold tone voice over the radio which all the cops just looks at Barkley's radio.

"That I'm take it that the sarge is pissed which Mayor McDaniels is on his and the chief's asses once again?!" Foley added.

Meanwhile at the same time, cut to South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office which Mayor McDaniels was in early to do some paperwork of hers before any chaos comes along while she was sitting at her desk and having a cup of hot water with lemon and honey, because she had awoke up with a nasty head cold this morning, due from the changing of the weather. That is when BarBrady came walking into the room which McDaniels hasn't notices him came in that she has her eyes glued on to her paperwork that the slightly overweight and bumbling police chief had pulls his cap off from his head of his messy sepia brown colored hair which he had holds his cap with both of his hands to tells her about the lately mauling that had happened over night.

"Mary, there is something that I'm needs to tell you right now." BarBrady said which he was shaking from fear in sight of her which he was thinking about her going off on him at any moment when he tells her about the latest mauling death.

"Oh, what is it now, George which I've a lot of paperwork to do right now." McDaniels replied which she sounds so terrible when she looks up at him from her paperwork which she was wearing her gold wire framed reading glasses.

"Why gosh, Mary, you sounds very terrible today that you should stay in bed?!" BarBrady said that is when Mayor McDaniels just sat there that she looks very miserable right now.

"George, I'll loves to do that, but we're in the middle of a chaotic event right now." McDaniels replied with a heavy sigh which she wants to sleep, but that won't happened if she had stays home that chaos had arisen.

"Mary, I've some bad news to report to you right now." BarBrady said which the sick McDaniels just looks at him with great concern.

"Like what, George?!" McDaniels said while she was resting her hand on her left cheek that she was struggling to stays awake.

"We'd another attack last night on Stark's Pond trail which Yates is at the scene right now." BarBrady said which he was standing in front of her desk that she had raise her brows at him.

"What? You got to be fucking kidding me right now, George?!" McDaniels said in a very hoarsely tone voice that she looks pissed at him which he had quickly backed away from her. "That is it that I'd an enough with your idiots not doing anything around here which I'm going to ask those damned kids to stop this monster for good, after all they were the ones that ended the Nazi Zombie outbreak and the vampire takeover last seven months." That is when both Johnson and Freddie came in there that she had decided to order Johnson to called Principal Victoria for to set up a meeting with the boys at the school. "Johnson, calls Vicky, tells her that I'm going to the school for a meeting with a certain group of students that she knows that I'm talking about."

"Yes, madam….I'm on it?!" Johnson said which he had quickly pulls his city issued smart phone out of his blazer jacket's pocket that he had dialed the school's number which all sudden that the small group had noticed Candice was standing there in the doorway that the sick mayor doesn't looks very pleased at her at all.

"Oh, come on, Johnson, Freddie and George….Let's go now which I've all of things to do today and meetings out of my ass." McDaniels said as she and her small posse walks by the annoyed Candice who stood there quietly and stunned that her older mayoralty sister, who is on a quest to rid of that beast who is terrorizing the town for good right now haven't stopped to protested at her for being in her presence at all. After they'd left the building that Candice had went up to the mayor's personal secretary who was seated at her lobby desk doing paperwork for the mayor to signed when she gets back in later on today.

"So, Mrs. Cunningham, what kind of bitch bug that had bitten my dear mayoralty sister today?" Candice said after she looks at her name plate which Mrs. Cunningham just sat there looking very dumbfounded at her.

"Ummm… Uh, excuse me?" Mrs. Cunningham said which her tone that she was stunned to what she had just heard.

XXXX

Cut to the Stark Pond Trail which it was late morning where the police had taped the crime scene off where Yates was supervising the scene which he'd called Jimbo and Ned to come out to the scene which they'd found two different tracks in the mud that had crosses between a wolf and human that is one of them is sized smaller than the adult male besides it which it is an adult female that was coming from the lost forest that is right off from the pond.

"Well, it looks like that we had a breeding pair is stalking the town which I'm haven't seen something like this before?!" Jimbo said while he was kneeling over the tracks along with Ned.

"Sarge, we had got reports from residents about wolves howling since last night." Foley said while he was holding the force's crime scene camera.

"So, you're saying that we've a pack of werewolves in town right now which Mayor McDaniels will have a field day when she finds about this latest development along with the angry townsfolk rabbling?!" Yates said while he was rubbing his forehead to relieved the stress had built within him right now.

"Ummm… Wait a minute, I'd thought that werewolves only transforms on full moon nights, sarge." Officer Foley said while he was holding the camera that is use for crime scene photos.

"No that is a myth that older and more powerful werewolf can change without the moon's help and presence." Officer Robbins said which he was thinking about the scene in the first Underworld movie in his mind right now.

Inside South Park Elem. Cut to the lunchroom where the boys had made up of Stan's gang and Craig's gang along with Dovakhiin and Scott Malkinson which Butter is still out of school for torching the gym and he is grounded too. That Wendy' gang was walking by them which Annie Knitts was with them that she had cracks a smile at Dovakhiin which she had been grateful for him after he had saved her doll and her from a group of older bully girls during the battle of the Stick of truth seven months ago.

"Hey, Dovakhiin?!" Annie said as she walks by Bebe, Wendy, Red and Nicole which they're heading for their normal table that is when the other kids had notices the glances between Dovakhiin and Annie at that moment.

"Hey back, Annie." Dovakhiin replied which both Craig and Clyde just sat there looking at him.

"Wow… Annie likes Dovakhiin." Craig said in a low whisper.

"Duh….They like each other since he had kicked those girl bullies' asses when they took that dreadful Bieber doll from Annie." Kenny mumbles which he has a big smile on his face which you can't see at all.

"You lucky bastard." Clyde said while he was eating his burger and fries that is why they've notices Mr. Mackey was standing there which they all were silently wondering what they had done now.

"Boys, you need to go to the principal's office now, mmmkay." Mackey said.

"What?" The boys said all in the unison which they all looks at each other's.

"Boys, just come which I'm not arguing with you at all." Mackey replied that is when the boys had gotten up from their spots at their tables and heads for the principal's office.

A few minutes later….. That is when Mr. Mackey came walking in the principal's office with the boys behind him which they'd discovered Mayor McDaniels along with her aides and BarBrady standing next to Principal Victoria who was sitting at her desk.

"Mayor McDaniels and Officer BarBrady?" The boys said in unison which he were silently wondering what kind of trouble they're in right now.

"Well, boys that you all wonders why I'm here for along with BarBrady which you kids are not in trouble, because we're here to stop a monster from ruining upcoming Halloween celebrations, if it isn't stopped at all which I've to cancel the trick r' treat hours this year." McDaniels said that she was sucking on cough drops to soothe her sore throat.

"What? No candy!" Cartman said while he was busy with pulling on his hat out of frustration right now.

"So, mayor…. Why did you came to us for that I may ask?" Kyle said.

"I'm came here for asking our help which you kids had saved the town many times which I'd run out of options by now?!" McDaniels replied.

"But we want something in return along with the candy, Mayor?!" Cartman said which he had made counter offering to the mayor's plea.

"We wants Butters back in school and ungrounded." Stan added.

"Fine, I'll do it, Vicky, calls Linda Stotch tells her that her son's suspension is lifted?!" McDaniels said in a demanding tone voice as she looks at Principal Victoria who was on the phone.

"_To Be Continued"_

_Author's notes: The syrup chugging challenge is a reference to Super Troopers and along with last week's episode... That Annie had started having feelings with Dovakhiin after he had saved her on the game and Knitts name is on the SPS wiki._


	7. The Fog and blood

**Chapter 7: The Fog and blood**

Later on that very same night which it was early evening, cut to the police station which it is busy right now that both of Jimbo and Ned were there that they were in their shop that they'd made a special made bullet that is made of silver the perfect way to kill a werewolf. Both Sgt. Yates and BarBrady were standing by the large map and papers covered boardroom table that Jimbo had put a clip that is filled with silver Nitrate filled bullets on the table which it is for the police force that they'd made a much of them that all of the officers had puts the clips into their pistols at that moment.

"Well, we had made a lot of silver bullets that the sliver that came from Mrs. Keen's Antique shop that was the silver antique china and silverware that we had purposely brought to save the town?!" Jimbo said which he was standing to his buddy, Ned. "And that I'd been reading about the lore of werewolves which we needs to destroy the brain."

"So, just like taking a zombie out, Jimbo?" Yates said while he was putting his clip into his pistol's clip chamber.

"The werewolf is pretty much like the rabies virus." Jimbo added as he looks at Yates.

"Well, at least that Mrs. Keen's silverware and china is finally put in use for something, instead of collecting dust?!" BarBrady added in a jokingly way, and he is hatless right now.

"That bitch is so up her ass which she makes Mayor McDaniels into a mellow person that she had gotten very nasty with people when someone touches her store items which you're not buying anything, or calls for the stupidest stuff about of kids standing, or sitting in front of her damned overpriced store?!" Officer Barkley said while he has a hot cup of fresh coffee in his right hand.

"Ha, that bitch had made an easy 2,000 dollars today, and helping our town out in a big way to stop a monstrous werewolf that is stalking our town right now?!" Yates replied while he had his cigarette in his mouth, and the entire squad had gathered around him at that moment. "Oh, alright, gentlemen that we have a few weeks to track this son of bitch down before Halloween, and there is a full moon that night too….."

"Hey, you guys, do you want to hear about another joke about Penn State." Dr. Adams said which both officer McDaniels and Robbins just looks very funny and shrugged their shoulders at him.

"No, we don't want to hear any of your unfunny jokes about Penn State." Officer Foley said.

"Guess what, Michigan had kicked their ass over this past weekend." Alex said that he was sitting at his desk which his desk was done up in Univ. of Michigan's school colors of Blue and Maize that is my alma mater.

"Yeah, Ohio State is going to finish the job this weekend." Officer Robbins added which his desk is done up in scarlet and gray for his alma mater: Ohio State and is Alex's childhood best friend. "GawdDamnit….. Alex that I'd seen that you'd put a sticky note on my laptop with the word "Suckeye" on there.

"Well, I'm see that the biggest college football rivalry in America that had made it on to our force now?!" Dawson said under his breath while he was drinking his cup of coffee at that moment.

But BarBrady, we needs you to stays at the station for command the force, and keep Mayor McDaniels off our asses which there is a small group of officers will stay back to help you out when calls come in." Yates said while he looks at BarBrady that he had stopped him from leaving the building.

That is when Yates and his squad had emptied the squad room out along with Jimbo and Ned which Dawson, Foley, the Asian- American cop and Peterson along with a few unnamed officers remained at the station which BarBrady just stood there looking very broken that he really wanted to go out of there to stop the monster that most of time that he is on sidelines doing his police chief duties and paperwork all times.

Meanwhile at Dovakhiin's house, up in his bedroom where the Dragonborn was sitting at his desk doing something to his arrow and darts' tips that he was lacing them with a mixture of wolvesbayne and sliver nitrate that will give a lethal dose to the lycan and had made a wolvesbayne serum to stop Kenny's transformation while looking on the computer, plus he was going as Prof. Van Helsing, the famed monster hunter for Halloween and hunt that beast down.

"Dovakhiin, it is time for bed which you've school in the morning young man?!" Dennis said as he had struck his head in the slight crack of the opening between the door that he was in his blue PJS that Dovakhiin had shut his computer off at that moment.

"Good night, dad?!" Dovakhiin said that he had jumped into bed when his dad had left which he had went to sleep that he had looks around for any sights of visitors and underpants gnomes, as he was closing his eyes which he had heard a light tap on his window. "Meh….Now what?"

That once again that he had gotten up to investigate the source of the noise that is coming from his window which he had grabbed his long sword to defend himself to discovered his friends were standing there on the roof which he had let them into his bedroom .

"Dude, there's a shitload of cops out tonight." Kyle said.

"They're out hunting for that werewolf right now, which my uncle Jimbo and Ned are out with them as we speak." Stan added.

"Dovakhiin, do you have the serum ready?!" Kenny mumbles out loud with very concern which he wanted to destroy the virus within him before he could turned into a monster.

"Kenny, I'm don't know that you're going to survives it." Dovakhiin said which he looks very afraid as Kenny had grabbed on to his shirt and his eyes were completely bloodshot, due from the virus is running through his bloodstream right now.

"Really? Fucking cowboy that I'd been shot, stabbed, torn up, burned to death and etc. before which nobody gives a shit around here at all?!" Kenny loudly mumbled with anger.

"Geez….Kinny, calm your tits down now?!" Cartman said which both he and Butters had pulled the furious yet sickly Kenny off from Dovakhiin.

Inside Dovakhiin's master bedroom where Leah was laying on their bed which she was rubbing her stomach while Denny had gotten into bed at that moment.

"Sure, we tells Dovakhiin that he is having a little brother or sister in the near future, Denny?!" Leah said as she looks at her husband.

"We will tell him in the morning." Denny replied.

Back in Dovakhiin's room which he had put his pointer finger to his mouth to quiet them down from keeping them into trouble by his parents.

"Guys, shut the up that my parents are in the other room right now." Dovakhiin said in a low whisper.

XXXX

Across Town at the same time, back at the police station inside BarBrady's office where the easily bored police chief was sitting at his desk and looking down at the slack of paperwork that was lying on his desk that is when he had noticed Mayor McDaniels was standing there which she had come from her office that she had brought dinner for them both.

"Mary, what you're doing here which I'd that you had said that you're going to stay at your office to work on your paperwork tonight?!" BarBrady said which he looks very confused at her who had putted their food down on the floor at that moment.

"What... Can I'm see my big teddy bear which Yates isn't here at all, George that I'm going to help you out again?!" Mayor McDaniels said while she had seated herself in one of the chairs in front of him which it was sandwiches and homemade chips from the local deli down the street."What is wrong is with you right now?!"

Mary, I'm really worried about our son right now which he is out with the rest of the force searching through the woods right now." BarBrady replied with great concern as he looks at her which her smile had turned t into a open mouth gasp which she has a great feared look on his face to what she had just heard, because Alex is her little baby boy.

"No... No...No... Not my little Alex which I'm can't handles it if I'm lose you, or him, George." McDaniels said as she looks out of his window that it has one of the best views of the town along with her office.

"He will be fine, Mary?!" BarBrady said which he had come to her side and hugged her tightly.

Meanwhile in the downtown area where a group of armed rednecks had gathered in Stark Pond's trail on the edge of the woods when Yates's group had come across them at that moment.

"What the hell are you people doing out here which this is a police search?!" Yates snarls at them which he looks very pissed right now.

"Well, sergeant that we aren't going to sit around anymore which our livestock or families are at risk right now?!" The overweight rancher said as he openly glares at the daywalker police sergeant just stood there which he was rolling his eyes at the whole thing right now.

"Fine, you can join the search which I'm wanted you all beware of this beast's dangerous traits which it'd taken a lot of cows and town residents down so far." Yates replied, but deep within the woods there were a pair of red glowing eyes from the darkness right now that it is watching them from the safety of the darkness that the large group had gone into the dark woods.

"Boy, tonight is a very foggy night to be out hunting." The redneck 2 said while he was holding his hunting rifle close to him

"OOOO... Just like the old wolf man movie." Officer Peterson said.

Back at the police station which both McDaniels and BarBrady were sitting in his officer looking very bored and waiting for any news from the radio and Yates himself when all sudden the old weird farmer came stomping into the room with many cops tried to stopped him from entering the room.

"Excuse me, madam and chief that I've something urgent to share with you right now." The old farmer said which the mayor had motioned the officers to stepped away from the aging but wise for anything from normal to supernatural occurrences farmer which she is going to listen to what he has to say.

"Please, tell us while you're here, sir." McDaniels asks which she looks very concerned at them while she was standing next to BarBrady, who was sitting in his black leather manger chair.

"Madam and chief, you guys are in great danger right now, even through there's no full moon which this werewolf had changes with the moon's help." The old farmer replied. "The beast has a five points marks on their hands that mean that they're cursed with the lycan virus."

"What do you wants us to do then, Mr. Farmer that you wants us to go around town to check everybody 's hands to see that they've that mark which we don't have a enough manpower, due to the fact we'd lost a lot to Nazi zombies outbreak seven months ago which the replacements are in police academy right now?!" McDaniels said while she was walking around the room at that moment.

"I'm calling the men to abort the search right now." BarBrady said which he had gotten his walkie- talkie to call Yates to stop the search from starting that is when the old farmer had brought a piece of paper which he' d copied it from the same book that her nephew, Pete has and placed it on the chief's desk .

"You needs to find this monster before it had slaughters the town's children and adults during Halloween." The old farmer added which both of McDaniels and BarBrady looks very concerned at each other's.

"My God...This is terrible?!" McDaniels said with great concern and fear at the same time.

"Mary, we maybe has to cancel the trick r' treating hours this year for everyone's safety which we just has the monster bash at the community center instead." BarBrady added which she was rubbing her forehead that stress was once again building within her head.

Back to the woods where the groups had separated where something was stalking the rednecks among the fog which it had taken them out by one by one that it was using the fog for its camouflage right now.

"Hey, where the hell is everyone at?" Redneck three said to himself which he had looks around the area that was covered with thick misty white fog when all sudden a large hairy arm had popped up to grabbed a hold of its prey which it had dragged him down into the fog which the redneck had given away to scream at that moment.

_**"**__To be Continued"_

**Author's notes: The scene of the fog attack is a nod to The Silver Bullet movie where the werewolf had attacked and killed the armed townsfolk under the guise of the fog. And I'd brought Dr. Adams from the Poor Kid" and The old farmer back for a cameo appearance in this chapter... Which I'd references the Michigan- Ohio State rivalry. Oh, yeah that I'd forgotten that the bullets idea had came from the first Underworld movie that I'd been watching horror movies lately.**


	8. Think about the children

**Chapter 8: Think about the children**

The following morning back at Dovakhiin's house which the young protector of South Park was sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast that his dad was sitting next to him, and reading the paper which on the front of the paper said a small group of people were mauled to death during the hunting party search for the beast of South Park that had made Dovakhiin had raise a brow at the article when he had seen it. And that is when Leah had come up to the table to tells her older son about the baby news at that moment.

"Honey, we have some good news to share with you that we're having another baby." Leah said that she was standing next to her husband which Dovakhiin begins to smiles that he always wanted a brother or sister.

"Cool that I'm always wanted to be a big brother just like my friends which I'm going out to hang with my friends starting now." Dovakhiin said which he had gotten up from his seat when he had seen the time on the clock that was on the wall and left.

"Well, he had taken it better than I'd expected?!" Denny replied while looking up at his wife.

A few minutes later...Outside at the bus stop where the boys were standing there along with Butters waiting for their newest member to shows up that is when Dovakhiin had came walking up to them.

"What the hell are you are smiling about right now, Douchebag?" Cartman asks which he was busy with shoveling his cherry flavored pop tarts into his fat mouth right now.

"Well, fat ass that I'm going to be a big brother which I'd found out about it this morning?!" Dovakhiin replied which he looks a little pissed at Cartman for calling him Douchebag once again.

"Congrats, dude which I've joined the big brother club now." Kyle said along with a big smile had drawn on his face.

"But first we need to destroy that monster you guys?" Dovakhiin said as he looks at everyone who was standing around him.

"Yeah, but we don't know who is the mon-" Kyle said.

"That I've the perfect suspect in mind you guys, do you remembers the sleepover that we had awhile back at my house which something large had ran across the basement's windows and making noises that was when the attacks had started when that fucking creepy new neighbor had moved in next door to me?" Cartman said while cutting Kyle off which Kyle is giving him a dirty look.

"Should we go to the police about this?" Stan added while he were standing around each others like they're playing a football game right now.

"Dude, if we go to the police which we will be laughed at, or given a hard time by Yates that some reason that I'm starting to think that he just hates us." Kyle said as he looks at Stan with a very concerned look.

"Hey, wait a minute, fellas that Dovakhiin is a junior detective with the police dept. which Yates had made him into one after he had done with the Nazi Zombies." Butters butts in which Dovakhiin had forgotten about his title that everyone just looks at him very funny at that moment.

"Maybe we should just go to the mayor which she was the one who had asked us to help out in the first place." Kenny mumbles in a very impatient tone that is when Kenny had pulls his left glove off to show them the five point marks had formed on his palm."You guys that I'm don't have much time left which I'm about to become a monster again."

"Kinny, there's a way to stop your transformation from happening, if we killed the son of bitch had bitten you in the first place." Cartman said.

"Dude, we needs to do something real fast." Stan added which he looks very shocked at Kenny.

"So, let's go to the mayor which we have no school today which it worked out very well today?!" Dovakhiin replied that is when he had squeezed the bike horn which they can hear Timmy coming that he has now a bigger and longer wagon just like a mini hay wagon to hold more people in and takes them everywhere in town.

"TTTTIIIMMMAAAHHH!" Timmy screamed out loud when he had pulled up next to the bus stop which Dovakhiin had paid him at that moment.

"Downtown, Timmy!" Dovakhiin said that is when Timmy had pulled away to heads downtown.

"TIMMAH!" Timmy Exclaimed as they rolled away toward the downtown area.

"Shit, we should get Pete and the Goth kids to help our which they know about this kind of shit in the occult." Cartman said.

"Timmy, can you takes us to Denny's which we needs to see someone?!" Dovakhiin said which he had handled Timmy a couple bucks.

"TTTIIIMMMAAAHHH!" Timmy said.

A few minutes later... Cut to Denny's Family Diner which the Goth Kids were sitting at their normal booth which the older female waitress doesn't looks pleased at all.

"Will you damn kids orders something, instead of drinking coffee all day?!" The old waitress said in a very annoyed tone voice which the Goth Kids just glares at her.

"NO... We just wants coffee and smoke, lady?!" Pete said in an angry tone voice while he was busy with flicking his long dyed fringe out of his eyes.

"What a bunch of snotty little punks?!" The Waitress angrily muttered under her breath as she walks away from them.

"Bitch!" The Goth Kids replied in unison that is when they'd saw Stan , Dovakhiin and their friends came walking up to them at that moment.

"Stan and Dovakhiin, why are you here that we may ask?!" Michael asks as he looks a little annoyed at them.

"Dude, we needs your help to see your aunt, Pete." Dovakhiin said while the other Goth kids just looks at Pete in a very funny way .

"Guys, Kenny is about to become a full-fledged werewolf on the full moon which it is on Halloween night." Stan said.

"Really? She is in one of those pissy ass moods of her and sick too right now!" Pete replied that he looks very shocked but all of the Goth Kids had glanced over to the other side which they all saw The Vamp Kids sitting there.

"Goddamnit, those fake ass wannabes?!" Henrietta said which she looks very pissed at the whole thing that is when they had decides to join the boys' quest at that moment.

"I hates those fucking Vamp Kids?!" Pete said.

XXXX

Meanwhile at the same time, cut to the South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office that Mayor McDaniels was inside her office and sitting at her desk watching the morning news with Tom and Tammy Thompson while she was doing her paperwork that is when she had overheard the sound bit about the latest incident with many redneck hicks had made their maker during last night's search in the lost woods that Johnson was standing next to his boss while they both were looking over stuff at that moment.

_"Breaking news of South Park, this morning that the local police had uncovered a massive crime scene in the woods what appears to be a group of hunters who had been separated from the main group who were hunting the beast of South Park down." _ Tammy Thompson said as she was sitting next to her brother-lover at the anchor desk.

_"So, what's the mayor's plan to protect the lives of the youngsters who are about to heads for the annually trick r' treat hours on Halloween night while this beast is running around town?"_ Tom Thompson added that is when the TV's screen had went black which Mayor McDaniels had switched it off with the remote that she was holding it in her right hand.

"Jesus Fucking Christ, what 's next to get under my skin today that I may ask?" McDaniels said while she was rolling her eyes and sighing heavy with great disgust as she looks at her right-handed man and closest friend.

"Mayor, should I'm get the media release ready for you to sign that you're canceling the town's trick r' treat hours on Halloween which we're replacing all hours Monster bash down at the local community center instead?!" Johnson replied as he looks at her with great concern which she was thinking about the options right now.

"Fine...Just write the press release which it'll saves our asses from the rabbling of those pissed off "Think about the children" parents, Johnson." McDaniels said while she was coughing very hard.

"And mayor why you're not staying home in bed which you needed your rest to get better before Halloween comes?!" Johnson said which he looks very concerned for her and her health.

"No... I'm not staying home during this crisis, Johnson." McDaniels said in a very annoyed tone while she was drinking a cup of hot water with lemon and honey to helps to soothe her sore throat once again. When all sudden she and Johnson looks toward the doorway which a very sick and terrified looking BarBrady was standing there that he had came from the crime scene that is the worst of the crime scenes that he had been on in a very long time since he had became the police chief of South Park."George, what is wrong, just tell me Goddamnit?!"

"That is one of the worst crime scene that I'd been on in my career in law enforcement which this monster had mauled those drunken hicks just like a meat grinder that I'm think that we should cancel the town's Trick r' Treating hours for everyone's safety, Mary?!" BarBrady said which he had seated himself in one of those chairs that was sitting in one of her desk that the mayor has a very concerned look on her face as she looks into BarBrady's whitened face that was fear is showing within him which his heavy built body was trembling.

"Johnson, get the press release ready which I'm making a statement by canceling the town's Trick R' Treating hours, instead of that we will just have the town's Monster Bash party down at the community center that we are expanding the hours to replaces the cancelled Trick R' Treating hours for safety concerns." McDaniels said while she was nervously pacing forth and back along with thinking behind her desk. All sudden Freddie the aide came running into the door that a group of pissed off townsfolk who are led by Sheila Broflovski after seeing this morning news that she had created a lynch mob.

"Ugh...Excuse me, madam mayoress that we have a serious problem that Sheila Broflovski is behind this round of rabbling?!" Freddie said after he had slammed the office door behind him which BarBrady, McDaniels and Johnson just looks at him very funny that is when Sheila had opened the door wide open that pushed the aide out-of-the-way that she was followed by a small group of angry parents which it is the PTA.

"Mayor McDaniels, we have a major problem that we needs to think about the children right now." Sheila said that Randy, Principal Victoria, Mr. Garrison, Mr. Alder and Mr. Mackey were standing on each side of her which the group of kids were walking up to the office when they're overhearing their parents' ranting right now .

"Oh shit...Goddamnit mom that you're ruining our chance to see the mayor." Kyle whispered under his breath when they had saw the large protesting crowd that had gathered inside the office.

"Rabble...Rabble...Rabble!" The angry townsfolk outshouts each others that is making Mayor McDaniels' head hurts much worse.

"People, please calm down that I'm canceling the Trick R' Treating hours on hours which it is proved that this monster is hard to find and killed?!" McDaniels said which she was wearing her gold wired framed reading glasses which she was trying her best not to cough. "We are replacing it with the town's Monster bash party instead."

'What? No Candy..." Cartman shrieks when he had heard about the cancellation of this year's Trick R' Treating which Cartman wants to throw down with Kyle that he was pulling his coat and gloves off at that moment."You and me, Kyle that I'm going to kick your ass, because your fat ass bitch mother had ruined another holiday that I'm truly loves." That Kyle had punches him right in the mouth which Cartman had begins to cry like a little bitch... "MMMEEEMMM!" That is when Dovakhiin had putted his hand on Cartman's mouth to shut him up.

"People remain calm that we're doing our best to find this creature." McDaniels said.

"Mayor, we don't know what to do?!" townsman one said.

"But standing here and rabbling about it will not solves anything at all... So, let our officers do their job?!" McDaniels replied while she was remained seated in her chair that is when the mayor had noticed Candice was standing behind the crowd.

A few minutes later... After the angry mob of parents had left the office that is when Mayor McDaniels was sitting at her desk begins to cough very hard when the kids came walking inside that she had sent Johnson away with the press release form at that moment.

"Aunt Mary, are you okay?!" Pete asks when he came walking up to her which she was recovering from the attack.

"No... That I' d had listened to your uncle and Johnson's advice on staying home in bed today which I'm still feels like fucking crap right now." McDaniels said while looking at BarBrady and that is when Candice had made her return to the office.

"Why hello there, Mary?!" Candice cheerful said which the sickly mayor just gave her a very dirty look at that moment.

"Who the hell is this over tanned and fake looking bitch is stealing our time to see the mayor?!" Cartman loudly protested which his comment had pissed Candice off that had made her turned around to give him a very dirty look that the mayor is silently enjoying his insult toward her sister which she was silently snickering in her presence.

"oh, what matters, Candice, did you the little foulmouthed fat kid had got you good?!" McDaniels said in a very mocking tone that had sent Candice away that she was stomping away in a mad way.

"Whoa...Dude?!" Stan said.

"Now boys, what do you want from me first?" McDaniels asked that she was still sitting at her desk and BarBrady was still seated.

"Mayor and Officer BarBrady, we knows who is the beast of South Park?!" Kyle said.

"The son of bitch lives next door to me, mayor, because the killings had started begun after the asshole had moved in?!" Cartman added which he looks very pissed right now that had made the mayor had raise a brow at his theory.

"Aunt Mary, as we gets closer to the full moon that the being will gets stronger when the moon at the fullest that his power will be at its peak." Pete said while he was flicking his long dyed fringe out of his eyes.

"My God?!" McDaniels said which she looks truly concerned to what she had just heard.

"Mayor, I'm infected with the curse that I'd survived with a run in with it over almost a month ago which we needs to destroy it when I'm could turn into one." Kenny mumbles loudly as he showed her the marks on his hand.

"Don't worry, mayor that I'd made a serum to control his transformation?!" Dovakhiin said which he had brought a tiny test tube of purple colored liquid in it.

"Boys that I'm hopes that you're right about this." McDaniels said which she is kind of skeptical with their claims, but many people's lives are at stakes at that moment. "Sworn to God...That I'll be very pissed that you brats had putted us on a wild goose chase?!"

"Mayor, do we lied about stuff to you?!" Cartman said with a faint smile that Mayor McDaniels just rolls her eyes at him.

"Actually... you had lied on many occasions, Eric?!" McDaniels replied while looking very skeptical at them.

_"To Be Continued"_

**_Author's Note: I'd referenced Timmy Express and Handicar... Now on to the final chapter which it will be Halloween._**


	9. Full Moon Rising

**Chapter 9: Full Moon Rising**

A week later which it is finally Halloween during late afternoon, and that everyone in town is up in arms right now, due to the fact that a very large bloodthirsty flesh eating monster is out stalking the town for a month straight that fear is all damn high because the moon is full which the beast will be its stronger just like the other supernatural occurrences that happened in South Park all time that most of the residents are just plain stupid, or doesn't care at all to noticed, and there is some are fully aware of what is going on. Cut to South Park Police Station inside the main large squad room where all of on- duty and off-duty uniformed and plainclothes officers had gathered around the large map and papers covered boardroom table and a white colored easel board where Sgt. Yates, BarBrady and Dawson were standing at that they're going over the plans for tonight that Mayor McDaniels was on their asses this morning to take care of the problem tonight all morning long.

"Okay, folks that we're in for a very long and tough night yet again which our lovely demanding yet bitchy Mayor McDaniels had been hounding us about killing this beast, on the side note that vandalism on Devil's Night had went down from last year's report." Yates said while he was holding on to a tan-colored folder in his left hand which his comment had made BarBrady had raised a brow at him.

"Maybe because that the little punks are too scared to vandalized anything this year, sarge." Barkley said while he was standing next to Peterson, Nelson, Foley and the Asian- American police officer.

"Oh, that monster that is keeping everybody on edge right now." Foley added while he was leaning against one of the desks that were dotted everywhere.

"That many news agencies are saying that Mayor McDaniels have a bunch of unnamed sources that they are saying that they knows who is the beast of South Park right now?!" Det. Patterson a blond hair detective dressed in added which Yates doesn't looks pleased at all.

"Why the hell that she didn't tell us about those sources at all?!" Yates replied which he looks very annoyed.

"Probability, because you likes to pissed her off all time, sarge." Harris said while he was walking up to his supervisor with a cup of hot coffee in his right hand.

"BarBrady, does you knows about this matter at all which after all you are the police chief. Yates said as he looks at BarBrady who was standing there quietly that the slightly overweight police chief was standing there with a cup of hot coffee.

"Ummm... No, that I didn't hear about anything from the mayor on a group of unnamed sources, Lou?!" BarBrady said while he was thinking that he had remembered what Mayor McDaniels had ordered him to keep quiet about the plan with Yates and the other officers until the time is right.

"Goddamnit, BarBrady?!" Yates said which he looks rather annoyed at the police chief.

Meanwhile at the bus stop after the bus had dropped them off which the boys were walking home and they're dressed in their costumes that Stan was dressed as Frankenstein monster, Kyle as the Mad Hatter, Cartman as a pirate when he had worn in Somalia, Butters as a vampire when he had joined the South Park vampire Society and Dovakhiin as Prof. Van Helsing the Hugh Jackman version , plus Kenny was dressed as Sam the kid demon or Samhain from the cult horror movie Trick r' Treat that is when Craig and those guys were dressed as the Ghostbusters came up behind them.

"So, you guys what are we going to do with the beast of South Park tonight?" Clyde asks which they all looks at each other's.

"Plus there is a full moon tonight that Kenny will turn on us into full-fledged monster today you guys?!" Token added which Kenny looks pissed at him that you can't see his face at all, because it was covered with a potato stack for his mask and orange-colored onesie for rest of his costume.

"That I'm betting you guys are making this whole thing up, because you guys wants attention right now?!" Craig said which he doesn't care at all and shrugging his shoulders at them when all sudden Kenny had grabbed him by the throat that his nails were a bit longer like claws that Kenny had uses his new full super strength to pick Craig up by his shirt.

"Really? Craig that you can tell that we aren't fucking with you right now ?!" Kenny angrily mumbling out loud.

"Kenny, look at your hands which they're becoming hairy and your fingernails are getting longer." Stan said which he had noticed Kenny's changing hands that had wrapped around Craig's throat.

"What? That the transformation had started to change me right now?!" Kenny replied which he looks at this hands that he looks very frightened at that moment.

"Shit...This is bad which the process had begun early than I'm expected ?!" Dovakhiin said.

"Oh, hamburgers!" Butters said in a frightened tone voice as he had wrapped his arms around Cartman's fat belly which Cartman looks very annoyed.

"GawdDamnit, Butters get the fuck off me now!" Cartman shrieks as he struggles to get Butters off him.

"Dovakhiin, I think that we should give Kenny that serum to controls his transformation?!" Stan added as he looks at the Dragonborn which he was holding the test-tube of the serum in his left hand.

"I'm think that it is time for the serum?!" Dovakhiin replied that is when he had struck a syringe into one of Kenny's arms which Kenny winced into pain as he had injected the purplish colored liquid serum into him that is when the hair and long nails had disappeared from sight.

"Well, it worked that we needs our candy, but that damned bitch mayor of ours that had to cancelled my favorite night of the year?!" Cartman snarls at them which such anger.

"Goddamnit, Cartman, do you ever stopping thinking about food, fat ass!?" Kyle said which he was gritting his teeth back at Cartman.

"Fuck off, Jew!" Cartman argues back that both of them were standing there with their fists clenched while they were hanging down at their sides .

XXXX

Cut to the South Park Community Center inside the gym that was varied decorative with sets of gray yards and gloomy castle in the background that most of the adults are there that they were putting the finish touches on the room and some were putting multiple bags of assorted candy into large plastic cauldrons that they were saving the candy for Trick R' Treating hours on the mayor's advice to give their candy out at the party.

"Hey...Where is the mayor at anyway?" Randy said which he and Linda were the ones in charge for the gathering that he has a clip board in his hand that everybody who were helping out just stood there shrugging their shoulders at him. Inside the main office of the Community center where a private meeting was going on between Mayor McDaniels and her top three police officials right now. That her two aides had flankered on each sides of the director's desk where Mayor McDaniels was seated at.

"Well, gentlemen that you better get this thing under control tonight which I'm can't take it any more with all of the bitching that I've to deal with the preparations of the Christmas season after this crisis?!" McDaniels said which she looks very pissed at them.

"Mayor that I'm wanted to know about the sources who knows about the identity of the suspected werewolf?!" Yates replied which he had puts both palms of his hands on the desk while he was viciously staring into the mayor's eyes which she had shrugged at him in a very uncaring way.

"Why that you are going to make them into fools as always, Harrison?!" McDaniels said while she had clasped her hands together."Fine then that I'll tell you, it is that group of brats and that new kid who had saved us on multiple occasions?!"

"I like that new kid which he has major balls to go up against many threats had arises in our town last seven months?!" Yates added while he was smoking his cigarette that the mayor was rolling her eyes and BarBrady raise a brow at him.

"Well that I'm see that bewitching hour had begun which the townsfolk had started to arrive for the evening's fun that I'll be out on the floor?!" McDaniels said when she was looking at her gold watch which she had gotten up from the chair and grabbed a pointy black colored witch's hat from the desk where it was sitting at.

"Well then that me and my men will be out on the streets to hunt that beast down, but BarBrady, we needs you to stop at the community center for command post which after all you're the chief of police?!" Yates said as he had motioned BarBrady to stopped in his tracks that BarBrady looks very annoyed at his second in command that was he was walking out of there with Dawson and Harris in troll.

"Don't you start, George that we had been through this many times already, because I can't lose you at all?!" McDaniels said while she had putted her hands on his rosy plump cheeks to look into his face with a concerned look that had formed on her face.

Out in the dim-lit gym which it had a very spooky feel to it that the costumed townsfolk and children who are dressed as many characters from TV series, movies to down to their creative takes on classic monsters are walking in there. That is when the boys had noticed the eye patched neighbor along with his evil brother who was planning to kill everyone at the party that Kenny had stiffed them out with his now super powerful sense of smell.

"You guys; they're here?!" Kenny had come up to his friends and whispered the warning to them that the urge had attempted them to warn Mayor McDaniels and BarBrady about the monster's arrival.

Down in the main hallway from the rec. center 's main office which Mayor McDaniels who was wearing her witch hat that she was walking with BarBrady along her two aides which they're heading for the gym which all sudden the boys had stopped them in their tracks.

"Mayor and BarBrady, the werewolves are here?!" Stan said which both McDaniels and BarBrady looks very concerned at each other that in secretly that Mayor McDaniels had feared this.

"My God that this is worst than I'd expected that I'd thought the monsters will be out on the streets when everybody is in here safe." McDaniels said which she looks very shocked."George, calls Yates back here now which we've a major situation right now!" That BarBrady was holding on to his walkie-talkie in his left hand as she looks at him that is when they all heard screaming came from the gym that the brothers had transformed into their beast forms that everyone in the room had curled up in the room . "Damnit!"

A few minutes later which the monstrous wolves had cornered the frightened townsfolk when all sudden a sliver plated tip arrow that had struck one of them in the neck that it had collapsed onto the floor which he had transformed back into a human which it is the brother with the missing eye that he looks very relieved when he had died that the arrow had come from Dovakhiin who was holding a crossbow in his hands that he was ready to shoot again which the sight of him had sparkled fear within his parents.

"You've came to the wrong town, asshole?!" Dovakhiin said when all sudden Kenny had fully transformed in a werewolf which he had jumped in front of his friends to protects them from the bigger wolf which he is showing the larger wolf who is the alpha in this town that Kenny and the bigger wolf had begun to circles each other's while the terrified crowd looks on in great horror that is when Kenny had attacked the bigger wolf which he had bitten him on the throat that he had torn a piece of flesh out of its neck at that moment .

"Go Kinny, kick his ass." Cartman screams out in out of enjoyment which the boys was hugging their moms right now, but the beast had throws Kenny on the floor very hard that is when BarBrady and the other cops along with Jimbo and Ned came with their guns draw that they were ready to shoot when Dovakhiin had shot the beast which the arrow was sticking out of its side which it had helped him to slow it down.

"Men, let show this monster who is fucking with right now?!" Yates said which BarBrady had nodded in agreement that is when all the cops had open fire that they're using the silver nitrate filled bullets to take the beast down that was when it had collapsed on the ground that Kenny had woke up and take a look at his left hand that the marks had disappeared from view that he had been cured.

A few seconds later... Outside of the community center which it was flooded with cops car , ambulances and fire trucks that the mayor had sent everybody home.

"Well that is finally over at last which I'm rescheduling trick r treat hours starting now?!" McDaniels said that a crowd had gathered around her and the kids had leaps into the air with great joy.

"Now for more candy?!" Cartman said that he wears a big smile that he has a wagon filled with candy from the community center which they had walks off into the darkness.

"Goddamnit, Cartman?!" Kyle said.

"Hey, did that fat kid had stolen the candy from the party." Townsman one said

"Thank God that we all had saved a lot of bags of candy?!" Townsman two added.

"Well, George that I'll be at home giving candy out for the rest of the night?!" McDaniels said which she was planning to heads home for the night.

_The End_


End file.
